Warriors Holiday Songs
by epobbp
Summary: Warriors version of Holiday songs
1. Tigerclaw got run over by the Moonstone

Chapter 1: Tigerclaw got run over by the Moonstone 

Epobbp: Hi people. Read and Review.

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!

* * *

Tigerclaw got run over by the Moonstone.  
When Bluestar brought him down with Firepaw.  
You can say that Bluestar will be sad.  
But Ravenpaw and Firepaw are glad.

He was going to kill Bluestar.  
Just so he could be leader.  
But StarClan didn't want that.  
So the made the Moonstone fall on his head.

When they finally got it off him.  
And dragged him back to camp.  
Spottedleaf had tried to heal him.  
But he cannot be a warrior at all.

He can barely fight at all.  
So he can not kill Bluestar.  
Or even lead another Clan.  
Or try to rule the forest with BloodClan.

Tigerclaw is really angry,  
So he goes into the woods,  
There he met up with some rogues,  
And are planning to help them take ThunderClan.

After moons and moons of training,  
Tigerclaw can fight again.  
He leads the rogues to the camp.  
And he gets defeated by Fireheart.

So he tries to take over ShadowClan,  
And since they are still weak,  
It was very, very simple.  
And now he leads their Clan as Tigerstar.

* * *

Review please and flames are welcome. Tell me what you think. 


	2. We Three Clans

Chapter 2: We Three Clans 

Epobbp: Hi people! HAPPY HOLIDAYS! Also Read and Review.

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!

* * *

We three Clans of the forest are,  
Joining to help Firestar.  
We have three days,  
To prepare to,  
Defeat BloodClan.

O We need to prepare our Clans,  
For the battle soon at hand.  
We will need all the time possible, To defeat BloodClan.

We are WindClan from the moor.  
We supported him from the start.  
We know that there should always be four,  
And not one or three.

O We need to prepare our Clans,  
For the battle soon at hand.  
We will need all the time possible, To defeat BloodClan.

We are RiverClan by the farm.  
We were once his enemies.  
After some time we realized,  
Its better to be on his side.

O We need to prepare our Clans,  
For the battle soon at hand.  
We will need all the time possible, To defeat BloodClan.

We are ShadowClan of the marsh.  
We will never follow him.  
We just want BloodClan out of here,  
Then we will not be friends.

O We need to prepare our Clans,  
For the battle soon at hand.  
We will need all the time possible, To defeat BloodClan.

We are running out of time,  
Though we have done all we can.  
Soon we march to Fourtrees,  
And hope that we survive.

O We need to prepare our Clans,  
For the battle soon at hand.  
We will need all the time possible, To defeat BloodClan.

* * *

Do you like it? Hate it? I don't care just review it.

Also if you are curious about the moor/farm/marsh thing it's from the two maps at the beginning of the books.

PUTTING OUT A CALL FOR HOLIDAY SONGS, besides Christmas though. Just put the song title in a review and tell me which holiday its for. Also if possible (not necessary but it would be helpful.) can yousee if the lyrics are online. Also please suggest songs in English.

HAPPY HOLIDAYS!


	3. Auld Lang Syne

NOTE: THIS CONTAINS MANY DAWN SPOILERS…seeing that it's based on Dawn. So if you don't want to know what happens then I suggest you skip this chapter because I'll be mention Dawn a lot. 

Disclaimer: Epobbp only owns a copy of each of the books in hardcover, except Fire and Ice where she owns two. Epobbp doesn't own ANYTHING in other words.

Epobbp: WHY? WHY? WHY! WHY! WHY! WHY! WHY! Graystripe is missing! Is he dead or not? (You can tell I'm really sad about this right?) He's a very noble cat, sacrificing his life (possibly) to save all the cats captured.

Quote from Dawn p112: "A lone face peered from inside the monster, a face she had known since she was a kit. It gazed desperately at the trees as the monster picked up speed and raced away."

Epobbp: Also I have a question. Can anyone explain how these to quotes can both be in the books and true?

#1 "Darkstripe you are ready for your first apprentice"- Bluestar. (The apprentice is Dustpaw, after Longtail is a warrior) Into the Wild page 52.  
#2 "Longtail you were Darkstripe's apprentice" - Bluestar. Fire and Ice page 14.

Epobbp: If you can please tell me. Now enough of my ranting (Sorry!) on to the fic.

* * *

Should those remaining be forgot,  
And never brought to mind.  
Should those who're missing,  
Be forgotten too. 

Frostfur, Shadepelt, Speckletail,  
And Loudbelly remained.  
While Graystripe missing since he had,  
Saved all those missing cats.

Frostfur and Speckletail are,  
Elders of ThunderClan.  
They are not strong enough to make,  
The journey to new land.

Frostfur, Shadepelt, Speckletail,  
And Loudbelly remained.  
While Graystripe missing since he had,  
Saved all those missing cats.

Shadepelt and Loundbelly who stayed,  
Are from RiverClan.  
They were to old to travel and stayed to grieve,  
For Mudfur.

Frostfur, Shadepelt, Speckletail,  
And Loudbelly remained.  
While Graystripe missing since he had,  
Saved all those missing cats.

Graystripe of ThunderClan made,  
The greatest sacrifice.  
We don't know where is so,  
The cats could return.

Frostfur, Shadepelt, Speckletail,  
And Loudbelly remained.  
While Graystripe missing since he had,  
Saved all those missing cats.

Now will these cats survive the problems,  
That they face.  
We will just have to wait until,  
Starlight is released.

Frostfur, Shadepelt, Speckletail,  
And Loudbelly remained.  
While Graystripe missing since he had,  
Saved all those missing cats.

* * *

In case you didn't know Starlight is the fourth book. So what do you think? Review please. Also if you have answers to the question I had above please tell me! STILL NEED HOLIDAY SONGS! MAKE SURE YOU TELL ME WHICH HOLIDAY IT IS! 


	4. Greensleeves

epobbp: I live!(Or do I?) Sorry I haven't updated at all but I've been extremely busy. I haven't even had the chance to reread any of the books in a long time. 

Disclaimer: Epobbp own nothing. If she did she would probably be killed for not writing at all for like a year.

To the tune of Greensleeves.

* * *

What was that scream that was heard throughout,  
The camp where ShadowClan had attacked.  
The grief in that scream was so bad,  
It made my blood run cold.

Graypaw what had happened for,  
you to make that terrible sound.  
Wait, wait I had heard that sound,  
In one of my dreams.

You caring mentor had dies,  
In protection of the Clan.  
I understand all your pain,  
Cause I cared for him too.

What, what will happen next,  
After all of the grief has passed.  
Who who will be the next to,  
die before their time.

* * *

I still am terrible at grammar and spelling. Sorry! Also sorry for not updating sooner.

STILL NEED HOLIDAY SONGS!

REVIEW!


End file.
